


Nightmares Won't Touch You Now

by Inastiel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of, mckirk cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inastiel/pseuds/Inastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has nightmares at some points. Jim Kirk has more than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares Won't Touch You Now

It takes a minute for Leonard to understand where the noise is coming from. On the other side of the dorm Jim is kicking out his leg, muttering. Leonard growls under his breath. He has an important exam tomorrow and he just came off a shift at the clinic only two hours ago. He needs all the sleep he can get.

He opens his mouth to ask Jim to quiet down when the younger man rolls over. His eyes are tightly shut, and Leonard quickly snaps his mouth closed when he realizes that Jim is not being noisy on purpose.

Leonard debates what to do. The dream might pass over and Jim might lapse back into more restful sleep, or it could continue. He wrestles with the decision a little longer until Jim cries out in a heartbreakingly fearful voice.

Leonard is out of his bed instantly, crossing the dorm with a few long strides. He reaches out hesitantly, unwilling to startle Jim and get lashed out at, but Jim makes a pitiful whimper and his hand moves of its own accord.

He gently shakes Jim’s shoulder. “Jim, wake up. It’s just a dream.”

Jim jerks away from his touch and wakes up with a shout, leaping halfway across the bed. Leonard stills and waits.

“…Bones?” Jim asks is a shattered voice. Leonard nods and sits on the bed, hating the way Jim’s shoulders are shaking. He wants to reach out and comfort Jim but he’s not sure it would be welcome.

“It’s okay, darlin’.” He says reassuringly, the word slipping out before he can stop it. Jim doesn’t seem to notice but curls instinctively toward him.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jim bites his lip and shakes his head. Leonard can see tears in his eyes. The dream has obviously shaken him up, Leonard thinks, and crosses back over to his bed. He grabs the tissues on his bedside table and then climbs onto the bed next to Jim, offering the tissues. Jim mutters thanks and takes one.

“It was my brother.” Jim says finally, staring at his hands. “He left. Said he couldn’t be a Kirk, couldn’t follow the rules. After that I didn’t want to be a Kirk either.”

Leonard simply nods.

“You hear everyone go on about how my dad was a hero but they forget that his sacrifice didn’t save everyone. It didn’t save him, it destroyed my mother, and it broke my brother. And now everyone expects me to live up to him. How am I supposed to do that? I don’t know how to be a Kirk, not anymore. Following the rules got him killed. Following the rules made Sam leave.”

Leonard reaches out before he can stop himself and places a comforting hand on Jim’s knee. Jim lets out a hiccuping laugh and wipes at his eyes.

“I dream about it. Sometimes it’s dad dying, sometimes it’s me flying the ship into a collision course. It always ends the same way. Mom's on the comm and she can’t stop crying. Do you think if my father hadn’t died she’d be able to look me in the face?”

It’s not a question for him, Leonard knows, and so he stays silent.

“I don’t even know why I’m here.” Jim murmurs bitterly.

Leonard feels something release inside of him, a hidden catch that held back all his words. “You’re here because you belong in the stars. You’re here because space is where you’ll shine brightest, you’re here because you are one of the greatest men and leaders I know and that’s not because your father is George Kirk but because you are you. You’re here because the universe is a better place with you in it.”

Jim blinks, surprise written all across his face in the gloom. He hands back the tissues and lets out a small smile.

“Thanks Bones.” He whispers.

Leonard gives into the urge and wraps his arms around Jim, who moves closer and almost snuggles against his chest. A large part of Leonard is surprised at the trusting gesture. The shaking wracking Jim’s body begins to slowly subside until he is dozing quietly.

Leonard gives Jim a gentle hug and lies down carefully, unwilling to disturb Jim now he has finally gotten back to sleep. Jim huffs quietly and snuffles his face against Leonard’s chest, tightening his fingers in Leonard’s shirt. Leonard keeps his arms wrapped around Jim and drifts off with a smile.

Nightmares do not touch Jim again that night, warded off by the watchful presence of Leonard McCoy.


End file.
